I am aware of three patents that are relevant background to the invention that I now disclose in this patent. The earliest of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,707,514, which was awarded to me in 1955. That patent disclosed a chair made of cardboard that was largely held together with staples or tape. Unlike the chairs in this patent, that chair was not designed to minimize or eliminate the need for these attachments.
The second is U.S. Pat. No. 2,806,514, which was awarded to me in 1957. The chair in that patent had a core structure that was somewhat difficult for some consumers to build. Its struts required folding before they were inserted into mating web members. Additionally, my experience has shown that the casing around the arms of that chair needed additional support and that the blank used to make that particular chair left behind not insignificant amounts of waste.
The last of the three background patents is U.S. Pat. No. 2,955,647, which was awarded to me in 1960. Similar to the above-described patent, my experience in this technology has again shown that the casing around the arms of that chair could benefit from additional support and that the blank used to make that chair left behind unnecessary waste. Furthermore, a problem common to this and all these earlier designs was excessive squeaking during use.
Therefore, what is needed is a chair that is simple for the average person to assemble, has less waste during large scale production, has additional support in its arms, and finally, is designed to reduce or prevent the material of construction from squeaking when the chair is used. My invention that is described in this patent addresses these needs.